Recuperar
by RiLeLove
Summary: Hay cosas que uno se arrepiente de no haber hecho. Sin embargo llega el tiempo de afrontar las cosas y dar marcha a sus verdaderos sentimientos. Arrepentimientos y el momento de la verdad han llegado.


-¡POR FAVOR! NECESITO HABLAR CON ÉL- una chica rubia de 18 años y de baja estatura, no paraba de golpear la puerta frenéticamente, sus hermosos ojos azules estaban ya rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, su mano comenzaba a doler, pero poco le importo.

-Rin-chan- una chica de cabello castaño largo y de unos 20 años de edad salió, la miró con tristeza- él no se encuentra.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde está? - se acercó a la chica.- es urgente, por favor Rika-nee, te lo ruego, déjame hablar con él-rogaba desesperada.

-Lo siento, el señorito se ha marchado- con pena respondió.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que si te ven estarás en problema -una señora de cabellos negros estaba atravesando el camino principal de la gran casa – por favor vete Rin-chan – con amabilidad la señora de unos 40 años agarro su mano y la miro- ¿Sucede algo?

-Yoru-San, por favor me urge hablar con él – le decía con desesperación y mas lagrimas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Exaltada se despertó de ese recuerdo que desde hacia 1 año y medio, era un tormento para ella, miro su reloj y comprobó que ya era la hora de comer de su compañero de cuarto, por lo que se paro de la cama y se dirigió a una pequeña cuna; en la cual había un pequeño y emocionado bebé rubio, eran las 6 de la mañana y el pequeño se encontraba lleno de energía, con tan solo 7 meses el infante era muy activo. Sonrió al verle y lo cargo.

-Buenos días Aren- le hablo con una voz suave y dulce. -veo que dormiste muy bien, me alegra que estés tan animado- lo cargo hacia arriba y lo lleno de besos, el bebé solo respondía con una enorme risa, la rubia cargándolo lo llevo hasta la cocina donde había un comedor y una sillita de bebé, con sumo cuidado lo sentó y le dio unos cuantos copos de un cereal especial para los bebés, sacó de su refrigerador una zanahoria y comenzó a calentarla para hacerle el desayuno de su hijo .

Poco después estaba dándole su papilla y viendo como lo gozaba le hacia sentirse bien.

-Buenos días Rin- chan – una señora de unos 40 años de color rubio y ojos azules estaba entrando a la cocina. – Buenos días mi vida- se dirigió al bebé y le dio un beso.

-Buenos días tía Ann – amablemente la menor le sonreía- el desayuno ya esta listo, le daré un baño tibio a Aren y me arreglo- cargo al rubio.

-Gracias – su tía se sirvió café y le sirvió el desayuno a su sobrina.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rin ágilmente limpiaba la barra de madera donde preparaban el café, estaba vestida con un vestido blanco y un mandil rosa pastel que solo le llegaba a su cintura y terminaba antes que sus rodillas, estaba peinada con una cola alta. Trabaja en una pequeña cafetería (propiedad de su tía) ella se encargaba de realizar los postres y las bebidas, sin embargo, también le gustaba ayudar como mesera, el trabajo le permitía estar al pendiente de su hijo, por lo que todo le era muy fácil. Generalmente los días entre semana no eran tan pesados, pero si había algo de movimiento. Miro el reloj de la pared y se dio cuenta que era hora de abrir, fue por las llaves a su bolsa y se dirigió al cerrojo de la puerta para abrirla, giro el cartel de "Cerrado" para el lado que indicaba que podían pasar, tarareando una canción se dirigía a la barra despacio. Escucho la puerta abrirse.

-Buenos días – escucho una voz masculina, ella se giró rápidamente desde la barra para poder responder, pero al mirar al hombre se quedo pasmada, se quedo sin palabras.

-B-bu-enos días …- su corazón latió rápido y con mucho esfuerzo pronuncio esas palabras, sus piernas temblaban y su vista comenzó a nublarse, de pronto solo vio todo negro.

\- ¡Rin! – solo se escucho el grito del hombre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se despertó al sentir un ligero ardor en su nariz poco a poco abrió sus ojos, viendo a un chico rubio sosteniendo un algodón en la nariz de ella, su cabeza aun le daba vueltas cerro sus ojos y respiro profundo.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – el chico con preocupación pregunto, quitó el algodón cerca de ella.

-Creo que bien, ¿Qué haces aquí? -se sentó en el sillón en el cual hacia unos momentos estaba acostada, sudaba en frío.- ¿Se le ofrece algo?

-Vine por ti, hay cosas que debemos hablar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Aquí tienes- puso en la mesa una taza de café y un plato con un croissant, torpemente se sentó en la silla frente a él – … ¿Cuándo regresaste a la ciudad? - no quería estar en ese silencio tan incomodo y daría todo porque esto no estuviera pasando.

-Hace una semana- bebió su café- mi madre esta en un estado critico de salud- volvió a tomar otro poco- pero eso no es a lo que vine.

-Lamento oír eso. - le miro- ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? – sus manos jugaban entre si debajo de la mesa.

\- ¿En verdad fuiste por mí? – el rubio le miró con tristeza.

\- Si... ¿a qué viene todo esto? – la chica realmente no entendía.

-En cuanto Seung Gil me dijo que fuiste por mí, no dudé y te busqué en el departamento, pero no estabas, te busqué por todas partes.

\- Eso ya no tiene importancia, hicimos las cosas sin pensarlo. Ahora tú estás casado y yo sigo con mis planes ¿por qué venir ahora? -con pesar en su alma pronuncio esas palabras

\- ¿Estabas embarazada cuando fuiste por mí? -un toque de tristeza en su pregunta.

\- ¿Qué? ¿de qué hablas? - controlo su respiración.

-Esa tarde que fui…había una prueba… ¿tenemos un bebé? - su nerviosismo era evidente.

Rin miro hacia otro lado y aguanto su llanto, respiro profundo e intento estar calmada. -Ese día que fui por ti…yo…no me sentía bien en esos días, así que por curiosidad lo hice. No sabía que esperar de todo eso y en cuanto leí el resultado pensé en él, tenía miedo, pero…no quería detenerme, no quería que lo lastimaran- con sus manos en su falda apretó fuertemente la tela. – sabia que era arriesgarme y tenía la tonta esperanza de que no te casarías, pero todo eso fue una tontería- se levanto de su asiento y le dio la espalda.

-Rin…- no sabía que decir.

-Es momento que se retire Kagamine-san – su corazón pesaba…esas palabras le dolían, pero sabia que eso era lo "correcto"

-Yo aún no termino- separó y sostuvo a Rin de la muñeca. - sabes que yo lo que mas quería era estar contigo- deshizo su agarre y la abrazo.

\- Pero no luchaste por eso- intento soltar su agarre – ahora cada uno tiene sus vidas-era la verdad.

-Mi vida es una farsa. Tengo 23 años, casado con una mujer que no amo, que no eres tú, ¿llamas a eso vida? - la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo.

-Es lo que elegiste- se mordió el labio; reprimió una vez más el llanto que amenazaba con salir.

-No tuve opción Rin- sabía que ella tenía razón, pero necesitaba recuperarla, aprovecho que ella no estaba poniendo resistencia y en un ágil movimiento la volteo, le valía lo que iba a hacer, la tomo del mentón y busco sus labios, los unió en un beso; en uno muy necesitado. Ese beso se sentía el mismo cielo; era la gloria, la rubia dejó de forcejear y correspondió a él ¿para que se hacia la fuerte? En verdad deseaba mucho volver a sentir esos labios, sus lagrimas caían, fue cuando se recapacito, él tiene esposa. Lo empujo rápidamente logrando separarse.

-Eso estuvo mal, por favor. - se vio interrumpida por el sonido de su celular miro la pantalla y miró que era su tía, se alejó de Len y contesto- tía Ann, ¿Qué se te ofrece? - intento sonar animada.

_-Es Aren, tiene un poco de fiebre –_ estaba preocupada- _¿podrías venir? ._

-Claro que si… pero, ¿qué pasará con lo de hoy? – se sentía muy mal con todo lo que había pasado y ahora esto.

_-No te preocupes, Aoi-chan estará allí y yo la supervisare. – se escuchó el llanto de su bebé._

_-_En 20 minutos estoy ahí-su corazón se le apachurró al oírlo, su tía le respondió y colgó la llamada, su cara solo mostraba preocupación. - L-lo siento, por ahora está cerrado-sus manos le temblaban y se hizo mas notorio cuando estaba quitando su mandil, lo coloco debajo del mostrador y cogió su bolsa. Se dirigió a la puerta principal seguida del chico, cerró con llave el local.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - con preocupación en su voz exclamo

\- S-si. - guardo la llave en su bolso- ahora tengo que irme estaba decidida a tomar un taxi, pero su suerte esta vez no la acompañaba, comenzó a llover de una manera algo fuerte. Pasó un taxi, pero fue ignorada.

-Puedo llevarte, sube- Len estaba abriendo su auto

-No, gracias- rápidamente se negó.

-Por favor, está lloviendo. Déjame llevarte- le suplico.

-No- intentó sonar firme, Dios mío, era tan orgullosa. Estornudo y se maldijo.

-No discutiré más. Estás mojada y pescaras un gran resfriado. – esta vez fue una orden. Ella sabía que tenia razón y le urgía llegar de una vez a su casa, no le quedo de otra que aceptar su invitación, Len abrió la puerta del copiloto y se dirigió a su puerta. -¿A dónde te llevo?.- con una sonrisa el joven encendió su carro.

\- A casa de mi tía Ann por favor- colocó su cinturón y emprendieron ese pequeño pero significativo viaje.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Hemos llegado- la rubia soltó mirando al frente de la casa, una casa de tamaño promedio con fachada muy bonita y un jardín de envidia.

\- Bien- el chico comenzó a estornudar, igual que como un gatito, lo cual causa gracia a su acompañante, pero lo disimulo muy bien.

\- ¿quieres pasar? - no sabía el por qué, de esas palabras, solo las dejo salir.

\- ¿Puedo? - su voz de sorpresa se hizo presente.

-Estas mojado y creo que tengo algo de ropa para ti. - miro sus pies. Abrió la puerta del coche y camino hacia la casa, Len hizo lo mismo que ella. Rin busco sus llaves y abrió la puerta de la casa, topándose con una decoración muy rustica,pero hogareña, dejaron sus zapatos a la entrada.

\- ¡Que bueno que has llegado! - su tía salía de la sala y se asomo por la pared del pasillo iba con una sonrisa, pero al ver quien venia con ella se quedo sorprendida. -Kagamine-kun le dio un saludo.

-Ann-san- respondió el saludo.

Rin camino hacia su tía y se despidieron dándole paso a la mayor para retirarse.

-Sígueme- caminaron por un pasillo repleto de logros académicos de Rin, su tía y el esposo de ella, llegaron a una habitación e ingresaron en ella, estaba llena de cajas y decorada solamente con una cama y lámpara. La joven abrió un cajón del cual saco un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una camisa blanca de lino- Espero esto te quede, si quieres darte una ducha, el baño esta allí- señalo la puerta de la izquierda y se retiró del cuarto. Sentía algo de frío así que le tomo la palabra, se quito su traje y se metió a la ducha.

Mientras tanto Rin se dirigió a su cuarto y fue directo a la cuna donde su pequeño dormía, estaba totalmente coloradito; signo de una fiebre. Cogió el termómetro que estaba en el ropero y le midió la temperatura, en lo que el aparato le daba el diagnostico, decidió que era hora de cambiarse, fue por ropa e ingreso al baño que estaba en su habitación y se cambió velozmente.

Revisó el aparato y se sintió un poco aliviada al saber que la alta temperatura estaba disminuyendo, tomó su celular y marco al pediatra para hacerle un chequeo, agendo su cita. Volvió hacia donde estaba el bebé y ya estaba despierto atento miraba cada movimiento de su madre, le sonreía a su pequeño. En un audaz movimiento levanto al bebé en brazos para abrazarle.

-Hoy iremos con el doctor- vio como su niño le miraba con terror-No me mires así, tu eres el enfermo. - le sonrió escucho el timbre de la casa y dejando al bebé en su cuna, salió de la habitación, camino hasta la puerta de la casa y recibió un paquete, escucho el llanto de su pequeño que enseguida se detuvo, apresuro en firmar la hoja y rápido cerro la puerta dejando el paquete en una mesita. Fue hacia el cuarto y al entrar se quedo paralizada al ver esa escena que pensó imposible: Len con los ojos cerrados y con Aren en su pecho acurrucado. Su corazón latió a gran velocidad.

-Escuché su llanto. Estabas ocupada, decidí ayudar- el mayor giro en dirección a Rin- es hermoso- no tenia ninguna duda, sabía que era su hijo.

-Si, lo es- una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro.

-Tiene tus labios. -se acercó a ella.

-Lo sé- retrocedió un poco- Le toca ir al doctor en una hora y debo arreglarlo. - con sus manos temblorosas tomó a su hijo en brazos.

-Los llevare.

-No, debes estar ocupado- le dio la espalda y acostó al niño en su cambiador.

-Realmente no. Por favor déjame estar cerca de él. – le suplico.

-Esta bien-soltó un suspiro- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras en la ciudad? - cambiaba a Aren de ropa.

\- El que sea necesario- realmente pensaba quedarse una semana, pero quería pasar mas tiempo con su pequeño.

\- ¿Qué le dirás a ella? - termino con su tarea y coloco al pequeño en la cuna.

-La verdad- se acerco a ella y la abrazo por detrás- No pienses más en eso. Es momento de que seamos felices- respiro la fragancia que acompañaba a la rubia.

-L-len- su respiración estaba acelerada- No es momento de pensar en nosotros. Lo importante es nuestro hijo. - se separó bruscamente del rubio.

-Lo sé pienso en él, créeme.

-Entonces dejemos las cosas como están- se sentó en una banca cerca de la ventana, Len la imito.

-Rin, ahora que esta él puedo ser capaz de enfrentarme a todo. - tomo su mano- no te pido que seamos la familia feliz y hagamos que nada paso. Te pido que me des la oportunidad de estar en sus vidas, ayudarte con Aren.

-No te estoy negando nada, pero no quiero dañarlo. Solo dejemos que fluya.

-Ya hemos dado el primer paso. -Ambos se miraron y lentamente acercaron sus labios con el del otro rogando que esta vez pudieran ser felices.

FIN


End file.
